Secrets lay inside
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Sango has always been the demon exterminator until something terrible happens to her.. when she was alone with Miroku. He claims it wasn't him but then who could it be...Discontinued
1. miroku's trick

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 1: Miroku's Trick  
  
It was bright and beautiful in the feudal era, the small flowers and blossoms tree just came a bloom, and found another single jewel shard, almost making the shikon no tama whole once more. Kagome had went back through the well again, with her stuff retrieving more bandages and gauzes after a close encounter with a huge wolf demon pack, that left deep wounds in both Miroku's and the half demon's chest. Sango laid on the well ledge, waiting for Kagome's return as Mirkou laid against the grass on his back as Sango looked down at Miroku with herbs in her right hand.  
  
"Miroku are you sure your going to be alright?" Sango watched Miroku wince each time he tried lifting himself from the ground, as he dimly smiled trying to prove how tough he was to Sango, sadly no one was buying it. "Sango, I can take care of myself my wounds aren't that bad, honestly." Miroku placed his hands through his hair, as Sango looked at him skeptical as she petted Kirara, who laid gracefully in her lap.  
  
Inuyasha picked in the blades of grass and started tearing it apart angrily, mad that he had been injured badly by such a weak wolf demon, and it always seemed Kagome had came to his rescue more than it he came to hers. "Damn wounds.. "Inuyasha ears twitched as he over heard the Monk reassuring Sango that his injuries weren't devastating, as Inuyasha could only smirk.  
  
"Are you sure Miroku? Your wincing each time you get up." Miroku got himself slowly off the ground trying to keep a straight face as his face twitched, and his body was full of agony, as Inuyasha just stared at him shaking his head. "Pathetic! That monk is trying to show off to Sango when he is clearly in pain. What is that idiot trying to prove? Sango is probably already catching on by now... Sango he's just trying to act tough because he doesn't want a women coming to his aid... Isn't that right monk?" Miroku looked over at the arrogant demon who went back ripping the blades of grass and everything fell silence, as Miroku's face lit red as Inuyasha stared straight at his face.  
  
Sango's face went blank as Inuyasha had a pleasured smile on his face, as Mirkou was trying to think of something to explain himself. Miroku angrily glanced at Inuyasha. "Thanks a lot, your bloody demon.. blowing my cover once again!! Why does he always insist in meddling in my affairs?! Sango, Inuyash-a-" Sango just watched the guilty expression on his face as she angrily was ready to burst at Miroku, because she felt she was getting pushed away from him, and the next minute pulled towards him when he needed her. Inuyasha smiled as he saw Sango's cheerful expression turn ugly, and crushing the herbs in her hands, even Kirara shivered and immediately ran from Sango's lap. Inuyasha watched Miroku glare at him and faced back at the angered women, as Inuyasha rested against his arms behind his head, biting into some fruit with a grin. "This has got to be good! The monk getting bitched at.. For once it doesn't have to happen to me!"  
  
"So that's it, Miroku?! Inuyasha is telling me when I try to assist you or help you, you decide this isn't the time. But instead when it's convenient for you, you grab on to me, hold on to me, trying to get me closer to you and then push me away like some stranger?! THAT'S IT ISN'T IT, MIROKU!!??" Sango leaned closer towards Miroku, grabbing his collar and clutching it with her hands, as he leaned nervously backwards each time he got closer in his face. "But, but Sango that isn't it you see-" Sango was losing it, as her eyes glaring angered and frustrated at the monk. "Why do I even involve myself with him!?"  
  
Kagome slowly placed on her backpack and headed stood at the ledge of the well, with a smile. "I hope they are all alright." Kagome climbed back out only to hear hollering and screaming breaking through the feudal era, as she stood standing, seeing Miroku with his staff pushed out, trying to push restrain Sango from getting any closer to beating him up. Kagome quietly walked towards Inuyasha who sat there stubbornly with a smile on his face, constantly watching the fight between the monk, and the women demon exterminator.  
  
"I'm glad for once it isn't me and Inuyasha. By the looks of it, Miroku gotten her really mad. Inuyasha, what's going between them? They are usually always close with each other..." Inuyasha smiled and looked at Kagome as she fixed her hair. "Well with Sango, let's just say she has noticed who the monk really is..and is tired of being a rag doll to him."  
  
Kagome sat in silence with Inuyasha, leaning against Inuyasha and watching the face commence as Miroku held his staff high, pushing it against Sango, who was furious. "Maybe we should break it up. Sango looks like she is going to beat Miroku." Inuyasha watched her grab his collar and rip his outfit as Inuyasha smiled with delight. "Nahh.. The monk deserves this kind of treatment. Looks like his favourite subject isn't anymore." They watched, as Kagome and Inuyasha were betting on who was likely to win, and Inuyasha was in his glory knowing that he had started it all, by himself.  
  
"Miroku how about you drop the staff.. NOW!!" Miroku just smiled and muttered under his breath, and of course something perverted coming out of his mouth. He smiled as he looked at Sango's face as he raised his eyebrows and a small smile. "How about you drop your panties?" Everyone was just waiting to hear the noise as silence filled the air, as Sango laid over him with her hands in fists. "I can't believe he just said that to me! I should of never even thought of letting Miroku getting away with being near me!" Sango raised her hand closely towards Miroku face as he just laid calm and quit with a smile planted on his face. "Come on hit him, Sango!" Inuyasha added from the side as Kirara laid frightened in Kagome's lap by Sango's anger behavior.  
  
Everything went silent, as the wind blew gently, as Miroku had more up his sleeve, then anyone realized. He was lost in his thoughts, as he closed his eyes and without looking preciously grabbed her hand the moment it was about to hit him hard across the face. He grasped her wrist, catching her hand in the air, and gently moved them over to the side away from his face. Inuyasha and Kagome had blank looks on they're faces thinking how impossible it was, and Inuyasha sat there stunned with his mouth wide open.  
  
Miroku gazed in her eyes, as she laid motionless looking at her hand so close she was towards his face. Gently he placed her down at the side beside his body, and opened his eyes with a stunning smile. Sango was caught off guard, as Miroku said. "Nice try, Sango. I have more tricks up my sleeves like this..."  
  
( A/N: Well I wonder what trick he has up her sleeve? Well I'll update as  
soon as I can please read and review and I promise I will put up more) 


	2. Back to the village

Miroku smiled as Sango was completely lost and off guard, and everyone else watched in dead silence. Sango only wondered what Miroku had meant, as he felt his hand lightly grip hers and pulled her in, having her closely near him, and her against his chest. Miroku closed his eyes as he drew her in closer with his arm as he gently pressed his lips against hers, as she lightly pressed back stunned and surprised, and she knew there was no use pulling away now. As much as his wounds hurt, he pulled her in, as she closed her eyes as he placed his arms around hers, and she knew what he meant by his trick up his sleeve.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome watched speechlessly as both were surprised Sango didn't pull away from embrace and that left Inuyasha stunned, as they sat there watching every move. Kagome petted Kirara who placed her paws up to see the commotion and watched stilly where Kagome and Inuyasha was watching the Monk and the women laying in the grass embracing each other. "That isn't like Sango, if she was really mad at Miroku she would have pulled away by now." Kagome thought, as Inuyasha was shocked. "I can't believe she actually has fallen for the Monk.."  
  
They sat and gazed upon them who remained still for moments, as a small disturbance came from the bushes and there was Shippo who gazed for alittle awhile and pulled at Inuyasha's Kimono. "Inuyasha, what are they doing?" Inuyasha shook his head and immedently shoved his head into ground as only muttered screams came out. "Look, let me tell you that when your alittle bit older, alright?" They continued watched as Kirara was confused whether the Monk was attacking her or not, and Kagome could see how anxious she was to go over and see what Sango was doing. Kagome pet her conductively at the two who were just fighting, now all over each other.  
  
"This is what he wanted to do me..." She thought completely stunned and Miroku gently embracing her as he was surprised Sango hadn't pulled away from his embrace. Sango slowly pulled away looking up at him in gaze as he opened his eyes. Miroku whispered, "You didn't expect this did you?" She shook her head with her gazing down at him, and with him having a sweet enchanting smile on his face that left Sango smiling. "Miroku, this is only between me and you, alright?" Sango had completely forgotten about Kagome and Inuyasha who watched every move and every aspect they made. Miroku slightly laughed at her and smiled as he held her face. "I can't promise you that. Have you forgotten about Kagome and Inuyasha?" Her face faintly went red as she swiftly turned around and saw them staring at both of them with her cheeks as red as anything. "I can't believe I forgot they were there!" Sango thought and kissed Miroku lightly, as he carried her in his arms as she softly began drifting asleep.  
  
He placed Sango gently beside Kagome, as Kirara jumped from her lap and pulled at the Monk's clothing angered and raged as he watched her flip out as he stood before Inuyasha. "Kirara thought you were trying to hurt Sango, she was eager earlier to jump from my lap." Kagome added as Miroku smiled and placed Kirara in his arms and sat beside both of them. Inuyasha looked at the monk with an eyebrow raised as he sat there with an smile. " That was you trick?" Inuyasha said as Miroku smiled and looked at the ignorant demon. "I wouldn't call it a trick, Inuyasha. Just something that needed to be done.." Inuyasha placed his head down and muttered under his breath. "Just like every other girl needs to be done.." Miroku took his staff and swiftly hit Inuyasha in the head and angrily rubbed his head.  
  
Kagome sat there with a smile at Miroku. "You like her Miroku don't you?" Miroku's face went red and calmly nodded as he held his staff just in case the demon was going to make anymore comments. "I would rather keep my feelings out of the way. There's more important things to do." Miroku commented as he stared off at the small village. Slowly Sango had woken up as she blushed and whispered in Kagome's ear. " You both saw that didn't you?" Kagome nodded and she could tell Inuyasha saw without question from the expression on his face. She petted Kirara calmly as she stared at Miroku for a spilt second as Kagome began sensing a shard near by.  
  
"I sense another shard..." Kagome added as everyone proceeded getting up as Inuyasha grabbed his sword and swiftly placed in front of the Monk and Sango who was ready to follow Kagome. "We can handle this one ourselves. You guys can just stay put." Sango knew what Inuyasha was trying to do, she swiftly pushed the sword and proceeded down the small dirt road as she knew Inuyasha was trying to let them be alone after what he had seen. " Inuyasha, I know what this is about. Miroku and I are just friends so leave at that." Inuyasha shook his head as both ran after Kagome in a hurry as Inuyasha yelled. "Well that's not what I saw moments ago, Sango!" Sango went bright red and ignored Inuyasha and headed through the forest searching for the shard.  
  
Sango and Miroku agreed that they would handle this alone after she saw that it was her old village, which shocked her remembering her brother, her family and her small village attacked by demons. "Isn't this your village, Sango?" Inuyasha added as they looked at it as it remained dead and quiet as it was after the demons attacked it. "Yes it is. If you don't mind I'll take this one on my own. This is something I must take care of not you guys." Sango stared at her village as Miroku looked at her and held on to his staff. "I'll keep a watch out for her. You guys can go back and we'll return soon." Kagome nodded as Inuyasha placed his sword back in. "You just want time with her after, don't you?" Miroku shook his head. " That's for me to know, and you to find out." Calmly they walked back as Kagome volunteered to take Kirara with her as Kirara watched Sango and Miroku.  
  
It was dead quiet, as Sango felt chills run up her spine as Miroku looked at the fear in her eyes facing her village. Miroku smiled and tightened his hand with hers and smiled. "Don't worry..." She lightly smiled as they proceeded in slowly towards the vast, emptied village.  
  
Sango went around and saw her house, that was somewhat stable one place that refused to burn down, or get destroyed by the demons. She lurked around until she found her bedroom that was partly burnt, but still managed to hold up and have walls and a roof over head. "My old bedroom.." She saw and picked up things she thought she recognized but they all turned to ashes the moment she touched them. She knocked down the screen door that had her bed on the other side and saw someone curled up as she was ready to kill it the moment she saw it. " Sango, stop." Miroku voice came from the person as he smiled at her, as she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" He calmly caught his breath and looked at her with a smile. "I looked everywhere in the village for a demon but there isn't any. So I decided to rest and wait for you." Sango smiled dimly as she looked around sadly as he held her in his arms as tears dropped. "This village brings so many bad memories..." Sango told Miroku as he held her tightly and looked around and wiped the tears as best as he could. "I know it was tough for you, but I'm here for you." Sango wiped the tears and looked up Miroku who lightly smiled that brought a small smile to Sango's as well.  
  
"The fact is I need to tell you something Sango." She looked up at the monk who lowered his head. "What is it, Miroku?" He smiled and held her in closer than before. "I love you more then ever Sango, that's the honest truth. But do you love me?" She thought about it and dimly smiled taken off guard by what he asked her. "Miroku, I understand why you wanted to be alone now. As long as I've kept this a secret only you must know, Yes Miroku I do love you as much as I try to hide it from you and the others." Miroku smiled as no words were spoken afterwards as he laid her down and gazed over her.  
  
He closed his eyes and gently kissed her, as she softly kissed him back as they embraced each other. Soon, she just laid calmly in her bra and underwear as he gazed at her and kissed her again, and she had never felt happier to be alone with Miroku. "You wanted the others to leave so we could be alone, didn't you?" She smiled and looked into his eyes and took his staff and threw it over at the side. "Well I knew I had to open up to you sooner. After you kissed me I had to." Miroku kissed her on the lips and kissed her teasingly as she laughed happily and never had Sango felt so great or happy to be near him, and knowing before she had hated him until they both kissed. He gazed over her body and her, and the marks he had left on her neck and some other teasing places and both wouldn't let go of each other. After seducing her, and singling her down past her clothes he lastly kissed her softly again and pulled away. "Can I be honest with you, Sango?" She seemed concern when that came from him. She had her arms around him as he gazed into her eyes as she gazed back into hers. "Sango, I............"  
  
( Sorry I screwed something up so I fixed this chapter.. opps...Yes, another cliff hanger..I wonder what else he is gonna admit to her? Believe me there is a major twist more then you guys will know.. But read and review) 


	3. Together, alone

Chapter 3: Together, alone  
  
/Italics/: Thinking  
  
Speaking  
  
Miroku just looked down as Sango looked at the sad expression on his face she could he was admitting something and she couldn't quite figure out what he was getting at. "Sango... I... Never felt this way about you before. Even after all the women I've been around for some reason I never felt like this around you, before." Sango laid quiet listening to Miroku admit his feelings to her, and she wasn't quite sure he was telling the truth. She slowly looked at Miroku with a small smile. "You really mean it? What about those other-" He quietly leaned her back cutting her off, as he pressed his lips against her as she calmed down and embraced him with her arms around her knowing it was safe now to do what she wanted with Miroku, and this would remain a secret between them. Miroku pulled away looking on the wowed expression that was placed on her face. "I wouldn't do that to any girl. I really do love you and all this time I've been hiding it as much as you were. I tried to keep my feelings out of the way but I just couldn't..." Miroku's face began to hint of blush as Sango was blushing lightly herself and never heard Miroku talk about her like this before.  
  
"So, you've loved me all this time? Even when you were always around those women?" Miroku just shook his head and placed his staff down and thought how he was going to get himself out of this. "She just had to ask those questions... Sango, of course just I was afraid what you thought of me." Miroku smiled as he held Sango close and she laid quietly in his arms enchanted by the monk and having a beaming smile on her face, still couldn't believe what he was actually saying was true. Sango felt proud, she wasn't like the other girls anymore she was more than that to Miroku, way more then she expected.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sat there quietly as the wind grew gently pass them, as Inuyasha rested his head against his arm in boredom and was angry that he had gotten stuck with the little runt, Shippo, and he wanted to do a lot more talking with Kagome, but it all seemed odd having Shippo running around with them, though Kagome didn't mind.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you think they have been alittle long by now? I mean, if there was a demon it would have been dead by now right?" Inuyasha picked at the blades of grass throwing them in the air, and pulling at his white long strands of hair that blew in front of his face. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and nodded and smiled. "I think Miroku is the demon..." Kagome just smacked Inuyasha against the head hard she had completely understood what came out of Inuyasha's mouth. "Hey, what the hell was that for?!" Kagome just shook her head angered with him. "I knew what you meant when you said that!! Sango wouldn't allow that anyways!" Inuyasha snickered and muttered under his breath. "Well she allowed that monk to do more things then that.." Inuyasha smiled as Kagome just made fists and stood up with rage. "That's it Inuyasha, SIT!!!" He dropped harder into the ground lifting himself up and snapping at Kagome. "I didn't deserve that!!" Kagome shook her head as she pointed to Shippo. "Remember we have Shippo here!! So learn to keep your mouth shut!!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and walked away from Kagome his hair swaying in the wind with a smile, as Shippo ran delighted chasing a small butterfly, simply amused. "He's too dumb pick up on anything, Kagome.. and besides we can change that.." Kagome watched Inuyasha smile as he walked towards the small fox demon running after the small butterfly and Kagome with her hands angrily on his hips. "What is he up to now?" Kagome sat back and watched carefully as a huge shadow over drafted Shippo which caused the butterfly to disappear as he grabbed Shippo unexpectedly. "Inuyasha! You scared that butterfly away!" Inuyasha smirked as he dangled him by the tail.. "That isn't the only thing I'll scare away... "I was thinking Shippo.. how about we play a game?" Shippo turned and faced towards Inuyasha with a delighted smile that he knew he could get rid of Shippo, as Shippo just jumped around smiling at Inuyasha. "What kind of game?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha smiled fixing the strands of white hair. His smile grew into a grin. "It's called you run away while I have Kagome..."  
  
Miroku held Sango close to him, and for her she was so scared of the village because she remembered the horror that brought chills up her spine, and it still haunted her. Miroku could see the tears streaming silently from her eyes as she tried not to whimper to worry Miroku. "I can't believe this was once my village.. everything is so vast and dead..." She gripped Miroku's robes tightly as he placed his hand on her back trying to comfort her as best as he could. "Sango, someday it will be alright." Miroku smiled and tried to think of something to cheer her up.. "Sango? I've been meaning to ask you something else.." Sango looked up in surprise as the monk looked the other direction. "Miroku what is it?" He began blushing as he held her hand. "Before anything happens to me.. will you bare my child?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he shook his head from his mean thoughts. "It's called tag." Shippo, smiled grinning as he jumped around in excitement as Kagome observed Inuyasha's behavior. "Why would Inuyasha volunteer to play with Shippo..unless.." Kagome pondered as she continued watching Inuyasha and Shippo who seemed to get along fine.  
  
"Alright I'll hide, you come find me got it?" Shippo nodded as he leaned against the tree as Inuyasha snapped. "No peeking got it!?" "Ya, ya I got it, piece of cake!" Shippo counted as Inuyasha went in the huge field of grass and placed his red Kimono over a small tree and placed small white flowers to fool little Shippo, into believing it was him. He cleaned his hands and brilliantly smiled. "That stupid runt is going to think that's me while I'll have some alone time with Kagome. I can never do anything with that runt around here! He's beginning to be a pain in my ass!"  
  
Sango could only blush and her head dropped and began to sweat drop. "Why did he have to ask me that right now?! Umm.. I.. well.." Miroku watched her blush as she tried thinking of what to do as Miroku sat there smiling because of the look on her face. "If she doesn't say yes now, it will happen sooner or later." Miroku smiled as she continued stammering and stuttering as he got up with his staff and smiled. "Sango, you think about that I'll be back in a second.." Miroku headed outside as Sango thought about her idea and ran straight outside where Miroku stood. "Hey Miroku.. I..!!" Miroku blushed as Sango shook her head and turned the other way. " That was more than I ever planned of seeing him...Next time warn me when your going to do that!!" Miroku blushed and stood behind the bush and snapped at her. "While when I need to, I need to!!" Sango continued to blush as she had gotten a clear shot of him that boggled her mind as she headed back inside again as Miroku took his time. Sango sat there with her head down and blushing. "Why didn't I look away any faster!? What's amatter with me?"  
  
Sango appeared back outside and placed her head down at Miroku sadly as he finished tying up his robes. "What's amatter, Sango?" She grabbed his hand and looked at him sadly. "Miroku.. you wouldn't mind if I rather be by myself would you? I mean nothing personal just it use to be my village, and I need to think some things through right now. You wouldn't mind would you?" Miroku seemed surprised and gratefully nodded. "Of course, are you sure?" "Yes, I'm positive" Miroku obeyed her and grabbed his staff and headed out of the village.  
  
"Ready or not Inuyasha! Here I come!" Sango looked around the area and looked at Kagome with Kirara back in her lap purring as Kagome petted her. Sango looked around and saw the huge field and something red and white that was out in the distance as he grinned. "Wow, Inuyasha isn't good at games. He sticks out so easily! Too bad he's going to lose." Shippo, smiled as he walked through the field of grass disappearing through it, the grass that was four times his height. Inuyasha smiled as he peeked through the grass and snickered. "Stupid runt, he fell for that! He'll find it's fake, and then get lost knowing him which saves me enough time."  
  
Inuyasha headed through the grass and appeared behind Kagome scaring her as Kirara jumped in the air and hid behind her. "Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled as she had sat him again as he angrily sat beside her. Kagome searched around for Shippo as she raised an eyebrow. "He got rid of shippo.. What did you do to Shippo?" Kagome snapped as Inuyasha talked to her in his mono tone. "Where else looking for me. Now I got the runt off our hands I can't stand him when he's around I can't say or do anything that you guys wouldn't find appropriate." Inuyasha sat there glad he had lost Shippo, which kept him busy.  
  
Kagome looked off from the cliff, calmly relaxing with little Kirara who soon fell asleep purring. Kagome raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha, "Like what Inuyasha? What were planning on doing? Hmmm?" Inuyasha sat there quietly as he looked straight into Kagome's face as she looked back into his as they weren't too close from each other. Kagome was caught off guard as Inuyasha smiled. "This is what I planned to do..."  
  
Sango sat inside thinking about the baby thing Miroku brought up as Miroku appeared back in the small hut as Sango looked up at him with surprise. " Back already?" Miroku smiled and flipped his hair and fixed it back into a pony tail. "Is there a problem with that?" Sango smiled and shook her head. "Not really." Miroku smiled as he sat back down with her and looked at her bewildered as she stood quiet letting Miroku do as he pleased.  
  
"Your beautiful, you know that?" Miroku commented that send her blushed like crazy. "I hardly see you with your hair done how about..." he slowly took the tie as he hair fell down on her shoulders as he smiled. "That's better..." He smiled as he calmly grabbed her hands. "Sango, close your eyes and relax..." Sango agreed and felt her body against the floor as Miroku's hands held her arms down as he kissed her teasingly almost everywhere. He had left a mark on her neck as Sango seemed alittle alarmed. " I'm going have to cover this up! Knowing Kagome and Inuyasha they are going to be suspicious, I mean who wouldn't with a monk that can't keep his hands still." Sango thought as they kissed harder as Sango felt something wasn't right. "Miroku?! Miroku!!"  
  
A/N:( I wonder what Inuyasha planned to do with Kagome? What's amatter with Sango and Miroku? Something is defiantly going to happen.. to all of them.. this is only the beginning.. read and review!) 


	4. Run, Sango

Chapter 4: Run Sango   
  
Sango screamed as her something ripped as he threw her clothes into a pile, as Sango struggled away from Miroku's grip that made her feel uncomfortable as she moved back he moved in forward with a slight smile across his face, as he looked at her exhale scared completely, and she knew wasn't in control. "Sango, why are you backing away? I thought we could... talk.." His voice was hasty and the grin on his face made her fear him as she pawed away for her boomerang and grabbed it thrusting it in front of the monk's face before he could make any move he was deciding on. He placed his staff against her pushing her to the floor, as she placed her boomerang against him restraining him, as she was in a effort to struggle. He smiled as he lightly touched her long black hair. "Sango I love you.. don't act like this.." He pleaded as there was something about him now where she couldn't trust him. She backed away with her weapon held against his in a effort struggle to get out of there, and also restrain the monk from touching her. "If you really loved me.... Miroku... you wouldn't be doing this!" She yelled between breaths as he just got pleasure watching her squirm and struggled. "This defiantly isn't Miroku!!!" She bit down at her lip as she shook her head getting Miroku off her mind and quickly forced her other hand and thrusted her boomerang straight at the monk that sent him brutally flying backwards with his staff still grasped in his hands, as he laid on the floor on his side. She got herself up cautiously and placed her boomerang over her shoulders as she slowly stepped over to the wounded monk, unsure what to expect.  
  
She quickly stepped on his hands releasing the staff he held, and stuck it right against his throat appointing him, as he opened his eyes wincing at her. "Your not Miroku....So why must you attack me?" She said sternly as the monk swallowed and looked up at the vicious demon slayer who stood with his staff and her weapon bowled over her left shoulder. He dimly looked at her with a surprised innocent face. "Sango.. It's me Miroku... how do you not know who I am?" She slowly thought it was Miroku making a deep decision. "It can't be Miroku... can it?' She slowly closed her eyes he clear her thoughts and dropped his staff towards the ground, and placed down her weapon showing there was no harm to be done to him. Carefully, she bent down beside him looking at the wounds she had placed upon him, as he grabbed his stomach and winced indescribable pain. She looked shocked and disappointed that she had misjudged who he was and practically almost killed him, from the gaping wound left on his stomach. " I.. I almost killed.. Miroku!" She sobbed and caught her breath between every word and felt so guilty like she was a murder, all because her misjudgment on him. "I.. I.. Miroku..." She couldn't untangle her words all they came out as just cries as she looked at the damage done to him. Her boomerang was slashed red at the either ends and her hands from his wounds, the blood devoured her white skin, in color. "Miroku..." He looked up at her in pain as he dimly smiled as grabbed her against him. "Sango..it wasn't your fault.." He said doubtingly as she shook her head as he long black hair swayed controllably and her tears dripped onto Miroku and the floor. She lowered her head down into his chest grabbing his robes tightly smothering her face into him. "But it is! I took you as a demon, Miroku! I wounded you and it would be the last thing I'd do to you!" She pleaded as Miroku patted her on the back and held her up tightly in an embrace as the blood from him stained her outfit.  
  
As they embraced, her tears soon dried but she wasn't going to forgive herself for it. She carefully grabbed some gauzes that were handy, left from Kagome and began nursing him to health as best as she could. "Here, it's the least I can do after inflicting you, Miroku." She placed the herbs in water as she placed them gently on his black as a medicine to realize his pain from the burning wounds that engulfed his whole back and chest. "Sango, you just misjudged.. I wouldn't blame you for your protecting yourself. Even in these feudal times, there's a lot more we should be aware of." Sango nodded as she almost finished placed the last gauze. Her side face Miroku, as he sat in the other direction as he treated him. He grinned, as the touch of his skin made her have chills go up the spine. He grabbed her skirt tie and pulled her back that made her fall down, before she could say anything, Miroku kissed her softly on the lips as she remained stunned and stood still. Then as they parted he whispered, "I love you.." She responded back as they parted, as she finished the last wound off as Miroku sat with a smile.  
  
He grabbed a long strand of her hair and threw her back, that made her wince as she found herself against the wall, with her head bashed against the wall of the hut, causing her not to focus as she was in a daze, trying to find her weapon on the floor, as he felt pressure against her back. " Looking for this?" The monk smiled as she could see her weapon hanging from his hands clutching it as she looked up bewildered and confused of his actions, still trying to focus. "Well, you won't be needing it Sango. Learn to fight without weapons." He commented as both of his hands broke her weapon in half into pieces of wood as she laid there stunned, confused and shocked not understanding him. "My father gave that to me.. and he ruined it.. Miroku, why?" She pleaded as he pressed his foot harder into her back as she wincing and let out a whimper. "It's no use to you.." He snapped as dropped his staff as she watched it fall to the ground chiming with a loud noise as then she felt herself pinned and pressured to the ground with his weight against hers as she whimpered scared, and terrified that he got pleasure out of.  
  
"Mir-roku.." She tried catching her breath as she felt his hands clutch her wrists, and his weight crush the rest of her legs and body restraining her from moving as she began to panic thinking of a way to run but it was futile. He grabbed his staff angrily, and threw it with force missing her face as it thusted into the ground like a dagger skinning the side on her face, leaving a huge scar on her face as she stared at the staff and back at him. She was beyond words she couldn't think or speak, she feared Miroku and shake she wasn't even able to move except she struggled. "Don't talk..." He commanded as her eyes were wide open with fear a side of Miroku she had never seen before, and trembled, his behavior was like Inuyasha's demon form the anger, the fear he brought into her. She swallowed and began to tear. "But.. Mir-Miroku.." He scowled with anger and his voice raised. "I told you not to speak!!!" He grabbed his staff again back in the air skinning the other side of her face to match the scars on her left cheek. He held his hand where his wind tunnel laid and held the beams firmly. "Talk again Sango, you'll see what happens..." He threatened her as she trembled when he saw his one hand held with the beams partly slipping purposely slipping. "Don't talk hear me!?" She nodded with fear in her eyes as when he saw the tears he smacked her and commanded her not to cry either. "Miroku.. what has happened to you?"  
  
It was hard for her to hold back her tears but somehow she managed to hold herself together, and remain quiet, as she glanced at the angered Monk who had a tempted grin on his face. "Now, close your eyes." She swallowed and agreed as he placed his staff down and leaned over her, as she proceeded to see only darkness. His eyes feasted on her as she held her eyes tightly, grasping the ground as she leaned into her and ripped something that looked like white cloth and tied it tightly around her and ripped another cloth and gagged her mouth. "Now this is how it will be.." He smiled as Sango felt her clothes rip until she was holding on to her bra and began to helplessly run blindly for her life. "I gotta hurry and get out of here!!" Partly blinded she stood right in front of the door feet away as she ran as fast as she could with tears in her eyes. "Please.. let me make it!!"  
  
( Did Sango get free or is gonna to get dragged back in? That's for you to guess.. Read and review...)  
  
. 


	5. Tell me it's a dream

She rushed to the open door way, with tears streaming from her eyes it was an unbelievable nightmare. She could remember her brother getting possessed, and her family killed right before her eyes. In the same quiet village Miroku who she loved was now trying to hurt her.  
  
She could see the light from outside the hut, as she grinned with a sigh with relief as she stepped her one foot on the gravel, until she felt herself slip and wipe out on the gravel, as she felt herself motionless on the ground, looking at Miroku with the nastiest grin on his face, as he began to grab her leg and drift her back into the darkness. Sango tried to grab anything she could, she grabbed the small fern plant beside her. "This better work! If I can grab anything he's gonna take me back in there and do what he pleases!! Inuyasha!! Kagome, help!!" She cried as the plant ripped by it's roots as tears streamed down her face, soaking the ground as she latched on to the door. "Please, let me get out of here please!" She screamed as she held on to the door with all her strength feeling her fingers ready to slip.

Inuyasha and Kagome weren't able to hear her from the village, as Inuyasha was sitting in his glory that he had distracted Shippo who was lost wandering in the field confused. "Man it's like a maze in here.. of course Inuyasha isn't a great at hiding I mean he's standing right in the open!" Shippo quickly ran towards the fake Inuyasha as Inuayasha sat there with Kagome.  
  
"Little Runt, he falls for things like that." Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome who had an enchanted smile on her face. "What did you want to do to me?" Kagome asked she knew he lost Shippo for a reason that Kagome couldn't understand. Inuyasha looked at the field and back at Kagome, who sat quietly in the breeze as Inuyasha grinned with delight. " This...."  
  
Inuyasha placed his hands softly on her face, as leaned her into the lush grass until he hovered over her, with him standing over her with a smile, as he leaned in closer towards her.

Sango was still struggling, as her fingers one by one were slipping, barely holding on and feeling her hand about to break off. The Monk grinned as his voice made Sango shiver like never before. " There's no use holding on Sango. If you let go maybe things won't happen." He said with a disgusting voice as Sango held on for dear life, as she felt her leg was going to be served from her body. "No I'm not going to!! Miroku or not I'm not trusting you after what you tried do to me, I'm not allowing it, and I'm not trusting you ever!!" The Monk smiled at the attempts of her attitude as he held his staff lightly in place of his right hand, with a pleasured grin watching her try to attempt to break free. "If you didn't trust me Sango, then why did you allow me to do so?" Sango was speechless as she tried not to listen, as she felt her fingers burn as her index finger slowly slipped off.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he can't be Miroku!" She fought within herself as she struggled, screaming louder from each finger slipping. "But it is!! He's got the wind tunnel on arm, I can't believe Miroku would do this to me.. Miroku it doesn't matter I have to break free!" She cried fighting with herself, as she screamed louder seeing her last finger hold on tightly.  
  
"You know, your not going to escape. So give up while you can Sango. Your family died, your brother is possessed and your likely to fall victim next. So there is no use of fighting me off anymore, because your going to be the next victim." He said with a smile as Sango held her other hand against his staff, as she shook her head and managing to use the last strength she had to get from his grip. "I'm gonna get out of here, and you won't hold me back!" She screamed as sweat poured down her face, and her hands were raw and red from holding on to the door, the only thing that held her back from his grip. He grinned as he used the wind tunnel with a grin as it broke the door Sango was holding on to, as she screamed, her finger marks sliding through the gravel. "Sango you are my victim now..."

Inuyasha laid Kagome down, as Kagome's face lit red completely as she turned her head in opposite directions. "Are you sure you want to do this?! I mean what if Shippo, Miroku or Sango comes and witnesses this Inuyasha?" She said worriedly as Inuyasha looked into her eyes with a light smile, placing her black hair behind her ears. "Don't worry no one is going to see this. Shippo will be distracted long enough, and the Monk and Sango are probably busy Kagome. So don't worry about it." He grinned as Kagome felt her heart beat ten times harder, as she lightened up and looked away from the field, into Inuyasha's yellow eyes. "Kagome, this is why we needed them gone..." He whispered in her ear, as he leaned in closer as Kagome closed her eyes nervously as Inuyasha were lips apart now. Slowly he grinned as he pressed his lips against hers, as Kagome felt her heart rapidly beating as she thought. "I can't believe this is happening!" She thought, as Inuyasha opened his mouth furthering the kiss.  
  
Shippo grinned as he jumped "Inuyasha". "Got ya!!" He screamed with delight as he began to fall noticing it was twigs and his red Kimono draped over it, and white flowers for his long silver hair. "Inuyasha!! That jerk!! He tricked me!!" Shippo ran back furiously through the field with his hands into fists. "He's gotta get it!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her as Kagome laid in the grass stunned as a noise came from the field as Shippo looked over both of them trying to keep his mouth shut. "Inuyasha?" He paused as Inuyasha's ears perked up as Shippo looked curious with a raised eyebrow. "What are you two doing?" He commented as Inuyasha's eyes shot up, as Kagome looked up to see Shippo standing there. "Oh great!" Kagome thought as Inuyasha tried making up an excuse. "Inuyasha, I may be young but I know what you guys were doing... Miroku told me when you do that your further your sexual relationship whatever that means..." Inuyasha flew right off of Kagome and clamped his mouth shut, with his eyes glaring at him. "Don't ever say that, and don't even ask me what that means!!!"

Night had already fell as Sango found herself awoken with burns, cut and burses as she peered around the quiet empty hut half wounded, trying to keep her focus. "Wha? What happened? Wait Miroku.. where the hell did he go!?" She thought seeing a figure hide in the shadows as she noticed they were only black crows that flew from the hut through the moonlight. " Please tell me nothing happened to me?" She thought in worry slowly regaining her memory from the struggle she had put up with. She winced as her stomach turned as she looked at her boomerang, that was broke to pieces. Quietly she lifted her clothing up to see if anything else had occurred and she began to cry when she saw the purple and black handprints on her breasts, and more handprints all over her body. "No, no it can't be! I got to be dreaming tell me this is a dream!!"  
  
( that's all I got for this chapter.. tell me what you think!)


	6. Hurt the ones you love

Sango pinched herself to see that she was dreaming, she began to cry afraid of her surroundings and now afraid of Miroku, who she thought was her friend. She looked over to the corner looking at her bomberang snapped into pieces, and flashbacks of her struggle with the nasty grin that burned in her mind of Miroku. She completely was devastated as she stared out into nothing, slowly collapsing to the ground with tears still flowing from her eyes. "Miroku, I can't believe you did this to me.. Miroku!!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stayed awake looking out to the stars as Kirara quietly laid in her lap as she purred, as Shippo rested against Inuyasha sleeping, as he was still mad at Shippo for the disgusting comment he had made earlier. Kagome ran her fingers in her hair and looked at Inuyasha quite concerned. "I wonder what is taking those two so long?" Inuyasha grinned as he shook his head and looked at her. "Miroku probably making her move with Sango, I mean what else is there to do alone?" He commented as Kagome shook her head with anger, "Sit!!!" she screamed as Inuyasha looked up at her with an outburst of rage. "What the hell was that for?" Kagome held Kirara in her arms as she looked at him laying on the ground helplessly. "Were not talking like that around Shippo! Don't even think that's what they are doing you pervert!!" Inuyasha sighed. "Why don't we just feed him to demons? I mean he's a waste of our time!" Kagome made him sit once more as she turned around and grabbed Shippo. "No you selfish jerk!!"  
  
As they fought Inuyasha looked at her with a smile. "This will shut you up!!" He grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers as Inuyasha heard a strange noise from the shadows slowly walk from the forest path. Inuyasha looked over as a shadowed figure came closer on it's knees as Inuyasha grabbed his sword. He held the sword tightly in his hands as Kirara woke up from the excitement as through the light they noticed who it was and gasped. "Sango? What happened to you?" They noticed her boomerang was gone and her tired eyes as she walked on her knees with a mysterious look of hopelessness in her eyes that told something was wrong. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She commented as her throat burned and the thoughts made her sick and unstable. "  
  
Sango, something is wrong! You must tell me!" Kagome pleaded as she placed a fake grin on her face. "Nothing is wrong...." Kagome insisted, as Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't acting like her normal self. Her hair seemed everywhere, and the way she walked and talked, and looked at them showed them something terrible had happened. Inuyasha nodded his head as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Where's your weapon?" She shook her head pushing Kagome away. "Nothing is wrong!! Alright?! Just leave me alone!" She screamed as she walked to the small hut close to them and slammed the door, isolating herself as Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other concerned. Sango quietly remained inside, with her head buried into her knees, and her arms around them trying to smothered her screaming cries that belted out with anger and sadness. Inuyasha quietly looked at Kagome who leaned against the door trying to see and hear what was going on. "Something is amatter with her Inuyasha.. why is she hiding this from us?" Kagome gave him a worried look as his ears twitched and heard her crying. "Kagome, she's crying.. something happened to her back there... and Miroku hasn't returned with her either. " Kagome paused and swung towards Inuyasha and having an image in her mind. " Miroku.. her boomerang.. don't tell me he's gone!" Kagome almost began to cry as Inuyasha looked at her sternly. "Miroku can take care of himself, don't assume that's the reason Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha broke down the door as Kagome tried restraining him from disturbing Sango, as Inuyasha had gasped noticed the purple hand marks that covered her body as her clothes laid on the ground in a corner, staring into the broken glass below her. Her eyes met with his as she looked trying to cover her wounds as she looked at him with shock and fear. " Sango... where did you get those from!?" Inuyasha looked at her as she cried from remembering how she received the marks on her body, that made Kagome cover her mouth ready to be sick she could tell it was something completely different. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as Sango stood with tears in her eyes totally mute as much as she wanted to tell Inuyasha she couldn't. "Inuyasha, please get out." Inuyasha stood still as she pushed him. "Please Inuyasha." Inuyasha just agreed as he sat outside waiting for Miroku's arrival.  
  
Kagome placed her hand out and slowly walked towards her with fear in her own eyes, at the condition she was in. Sango's hair was a mess, her crying eyes told Kagome a story already slowly putting the pieces together. " Sango.. please don't tell me this happened to you..." Kagome felt tears run down her cheek the moment she saw Sango back away and the fear in her eyes, and the way she stared through Kagome and didn't even respond to her. Sango laid there with her hands out as Kagome approached her quietly and slowly as she wanted to touch Sango and tell her it would be alright, but she knew by her reaction something truly fateful and devastated had scared her. Kagome tried to place her hands on her for comfort, but Sango would just wince as though Kagome's hands burned her. She went down on her knees, eye level with Sango as she looked at her with tears in her own eyes. "Sango, I know you don't want to tell me but please tell me. I know something happened.. it has something to do with Miroku doesn't it?" She commented swiftly as her voice lingered and Sango rose her head up, and lightly nodded towards her. Kagome stared wide open imaging what had happened to her, and the fact she said it has something to do with Miroku. "Miroku.. he did this to her...Sango...." She looked at her ready to tear again, as Sango bursted out crying wrapping her arms around her shaking and talking in sobs.  
  
"Kagome... Mir-Miroku did this.. to- to me...." She sobbed as Kagome stared out with a nasty image in her head and felt sick when she saw the marks left on her and the fact she said it was Miroku. "Oh my god.. I can't believe this happened to her..." Kagome held her closely as Sango's sobs became louder, grabbing Kagome's uniform with anger as Kagome began to cry feeling the hurt and surprise that he had hurt her in ways she couldn't explain. Sango didn't even have to explain the details, Kagome could tell what had happened and made her hold Sango closer and letting her sob. "I wish I could say Sango things are ok.. but I can't... No matter what I'll be here for you no matter what happens...  
  
For hours Sango remained crying as Kagome held her closely, without speaking any words just thinking and in shock how this could of happen and none of them saw it coming. Kagome leaned away and gave a light smile. " I'll be back Sango promise."  
  
Kagome strolled out as Inuyasha stood quietly around the fire, as Kagome stood quietly and gave Inuyasha a look almost he knew exactly what went on without her explaining. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he caught the tears rolling down her cheek, and the cries of Sango coming from inside where Kagome comforted her. "Inuyasha..." She ran crying as she placed her arms around his waist, and threw her head into his chest with heavy sobs of her own, as he placed his arm against her head and rubbing her back trying to comfort Kagome. She cried into his chest, "Inuyasha, this isn't fair!! Why did this have to happen to Sango? She didn't deserve this to happen to her!" Inuyasha didn't have to make heads or tails of it, he could look into Kagome's eyes and read exactly what happened without her explaining. He understood the hand marks and the disappearance of Miroku he knew she was hurt in the worst sickening way.  
  
"I know Kagome, this wasn't fair...nothing is fair.." He commented as she grabbed on to his kimono harder gasping it, with tears still rolling effortlessly down her cheek as Kagome looked at Inuyasha who felt his stomach turn wishing he could have done for her so this couldn't occur. " Inuyasha, all the time in my era I read about this stuff that happens to women.. it's so unfair!! Men take advantage of women, leaving them hurt and giving them pain. But why did we trust him Inuyasha? He's exactly like all the others.." Kagome cried as Inuyasha held her close as he looked around the dark surroundings of the trees waiting for Miroku to show up to beat him to death. Inuyasha sat there struggling to believe he had done such a thing. "Miroku couldn't have done this.. He has told me how much he loved Sango, Kagome. When both of you weren't around he told me how much Sango meant to him.." Kagome looked at him with rage and anger as she felt the blood rushing through her veins.  
  
"Inuyasha! He tricked all of us to believing him. He said he loved Sango just to prove you wrong! Love isn't that Inuyasha..You don't hurt the ones you love, and scare them and take advantage of them! Inuyasha what he said to you meant nothing at all. It was all just a game to him to hurt her, and now Sango is paying the price now. If your going to believe this then you can stand there and think about this on your own..." 


	7. Miroku appears

(A/N I've gotten a lot of reviews telling me these characters don't act like this in Inuyasha.. well it's a story and the point of changing things so don't get so harsh on me! Please? )  
  
Kagome stormed away as Inuyasha heard the door slam shut from the hut, where Sango laid finishing her last sobs as she gotten Kirara. "Boy, Inuyasha believes Miroku wouldn't have done that. I want to believe it, but after what Sango told me that's all I can believe." She thought as she let Kirara down on the floor purring with delight, as it arched it's back against Sango. "Here, Kirara can keep you company for alittle while." Kagome grinned as Sango wiped her remaining tears, as she placed Kirara gently in her lap as Kirara gave her a small brush against the neck as she laughed from the fur against her. "Kagome, thanks for looking after me I really mean it." Kagome just grinned as she held Kirara up with a small laughing smile. "No problem."  
  
Kagome trailed out to find Inuyasha half awake, as Kagome felt the wind blow harder as her black long raven like hair flew with the breeze. She looked down the pathway and expected Miroku to show up any minute, but she hadn't seen any signs of him since he had left with Sango. She quietly sat down, draping her skirt evenly over her as she leaned against Inuyasha yawning, as the fire was slowly burning out. "Inuyasha? Are you going to sit here all night waiting for Miroku?" She commented as Inuyasha looked down and back towards her face. "Of course." He mentioned as Kagome noticed the way Inuyasha was acting he could understand the pain she must of went through, but still he wasn't going to believe it was Miroku. He knew he was a major pervert, but he would never do harm to her ever in his life. "Is Sango calmed down?" Inuyasha said with concern in his voice as Kagome rested her head firmly against his chest. "She's fine for now.. "  
  
Kagome quietly drifted to sleep as Inuyasha stood quietly wide awake, as Kirara became restless in Sango's arms. " Kirara? Where are you going?" Kirara began to hiss and suddenly ran outside in a sprint as she noticed Kirara had disappeared through the fog down towards the path of the old village. Sango tried to run after Kirara, and fell straight to the ground holding her stomach where he wounds were. Inuyasha looked and finished stirring around for Kirara, as she had disappeared as Sango was down on her knees about to sob again. "Why did she run away?" She commented as Sango sat beside Kagome around the dying fire.  
  
Sango awoke from the horrible reliving nightmare she had, as she gotten up from laying against the grass with a single blanket underneath, and draped over her. She could hear Kirara purring from in the distance as she shook her head and ran towards Kirara who came running out from the fog alarmingly as she opened her arms with a delighted smile. "Kirara you came..." Her sentence drifted away as a shadowy figure covered them as she stood feeling watching down, as she felt her heart beat dramatically from the shadowy figure. She noticed the staff in his hands, and the ponytail as she grabbed Kirara viciously away from him. " Miroku!" She screamed with a dirty look upon her face afraid and scared of him. Miroku stood there quietly as looked at her. "Sango, are you alright?" He thought as he went to lean in and hold her up as she struggled to move from the ground. "I'm fine, get away from me and Kirara!!" She screamed as she held Kirara in her arms and backed away from Miroku, as the screaming noises awoke Kagome and Inuyasha who were sleeping aside by aside.  
  
"Miroku I can't even look at you anymore after what you've done to me." Sango commented feeling tears coming on to her. Miroku held his staff tightly in his hands and placed his foot firmly on the ground. "Sango, I've been getting some fruit this whole time! What have I done to you!?" Sango shook her head viciously turning away as tears streamed down her face. "Don't give me that Miroku.. you've done enough to me already."  
  
Sango held Kirara in her hands as she walked away from him, with a look of fear in her eyes, and sadness as she walked away running towards the hut slamming the door, staying in the safety of the hut. Miroku stood there watching her run with the sad look on her face, as he tried running after her only to get another door slam and a scream. "Sango!! Open the door!!" She shook her head crying in the corner as she held Kirara safe in her arms. Miroku ignored her cries as he busted the door down looking at Sango shaking in the corner as he stepped closer. "Sango I-" "Stay away from me Miroku!!" She screamed as used her broken boomerang that was repaired, as she viciously threw it at him. "Don't come near him understand!?" She screamed as he felt a deep scar on his face from the boomerang just skinning him, as he looked at her. "Sango, what did I do to you to get you upset?" He had no clue and didn't understand it as she wiped her tears trying to back further away from him as possible.  
  
She showed him the wounds and the hand prints on her stomach and back as she began to cry and sob harder. "Why did you do this to me Miroku!? I think I've explain enough to you!" Kagome ran in after she heard the screaming as Inuyasha trailed behind watching Sango coward and crying in the corner, as Miroku tried approaching her. Kagome swiftly grabbed Miroku as Sango began to sob in the hut with Kirara held tightly in her arms afraid it was going to happen again.  
  
"Miroku stay away from her!!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha observed as Miroku gave a confused look. "I never did anything to her honest!" He shouted back as Kagome grabbed him closer and pointed towards where she cried. "You gave her all those marks Miroku.. she doesn't want to be near you after what you've done. After you did that too, I can't trust you either!" Kagome explained as Miroku stood quietly as he turned and faced the demon who sat there quietly as Kagome stormed. "You believe me don't you!?" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha looked at Kagome who walked away with anger.  
  
Inuyasha stood quietly as he looked at the Monk, who was surprised and pleading he didn't hurt her. Inuyasha remembered what Sango had told them and looked back. "Miroku, I believe ya even though nobody else does." Miroku placed his staff down swiftly into the dirt and looked at the white hanyou demon. "Why can't they? Why are they accusing me of doing this to her, when I care for her?" Inuyasha shook his head and looked back at Miroku struggling to make himself believe it wasn't him. "Inuyasha sighed as he looked at him with a pat on the back. "Miroku, I believe you'd never do that to Sango. I know you care for her, I mean Sango described it everything lead to you. But for now, let's call it at night."  
  
Miroku agreed as he stayed outside wrapping the blanket around him as Inuyasha looked at him. "Miroku, no matter what I'll believe ya, I know you could never hurt Sango, just like I could never hurt Kagome." 


	8. Sango's disappearance

Quietly they sat there as Inuyasha laid quietly sleeping outside along with Miroku who stood quietly in his train of thoughts. "I'd never hurt Sango ever in my life. I care too much about her to harm her, or hurt her. Kagome and Sango truly believes I was the culprit, but why? Only Inuyasha believes me as much as both of the ladies claimed that I had hurt her. She won't even go near me anymore. Each time I look at her tears run from her eyes, and fear that something like that would occur again. I wish Sango could understand I'd never hurt her because I love her." Miroku thought sadly as he watched the Sakura trees rustle in the calm night wind as he thought of Sango with a deepened sad expression on his face. "Sango, I wish you could believe me...I love you and I would never hurt you."  
  
In the hut, Kagome slept quietly with her ivory colored skirt draping her thighs, as the wind calmly breezed through the small warm hut, as she grasped the small pink blanket that hardly covered her. Kagome had Kirara gently in her arms huddling from the cold, as Shippo slept securely in the small blue blanket Kagome had especially made for him. Kagome tossed and turned restlessly on the hard floor, as she shivered more as the draft became heavier. "Why is it freezing in here!?" She shivered as she opened her eyes and noticed the shutters from the small window flap crazy as she quietly locked them shut and stood and noticed unturned blankets, where Sango had slept. "Sango... she's gone!"  
  
Sango had disappeared with her bags in her boomerang and surprisingly had left Kirara behind, which wasn't like her. Kirara alarmingly looked around for Sango, and walked around worried as much as Kagome was.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried in his ear as Shippo had shook his head and awoken from the noise from outside, as Kirara ran out of the hut with her fur sticking up on end and standing beside Kagome. "Wha? What the hell did you wake me up for? This better be important!!" Miroku heard Kagome's worried voice as they all ran towards the hut, as she noticed all Sango's stuff left the hut empty and her weapon she had taken, and Kirara she had left behind.  
  
"She's gone..." Miroku commented as Kagome held Kirara trying to calm her down petting her gently as she tried struggling out of her grasp. "Why would she leave? She even left Kirara behind!" Inuyasha looked confused as he looked back at Kagome's worried face. "That's not like her at all..." Miroku placed his staff down as he grabbed Kirara in his hands. "She probably left because of what you did to her Miroku!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha lowered her hand down away from Miroku as she glared at him. " None of you have to believe me. It wouldn't matter anyways, I'm going to look for her on my own." He grabbed Kirara in his hands as he traveled into the forest as Kagome went to run after him.  
  
"Wait, your just going to hurt her again!!" Inuyasha placed his arms around her, restraining her from getting anywhere as Miroku and Kirara disappeared into the forest, alarmed over her disappearance. Inuyasha finally let go, as Kagome stood with anger in her eyes as she swatted Inuyasha's hand with a temper. "Why did you let Miroku go? He's just going to hurt Sango again, were not risking that!" Inuyasha shook his head as he held on to Kagome's hands. "Look, Miroku would never do that to her! No guy would ever hurt the ones they love Kagome! I don't think you understand that!"  
  
Kagome shook her head as she was mad Inuyasha only agreed with Miroku, even after Sango had explained her story of what happened. "Sango wouldn't lie about this Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stood closer with Kagome, angered. " Neither would Miroku!" Kagome shook her head as she slowly took her hand away from Inuyasha's. "I can't believe you believe Miroku after what had happened to Sango! I'm going after him no matter what you say!" Inuyasha shook his head, as he grabbed Kagome restraining her from moving another inch as he glared at her with his yellow eyes. "Kagome, he'd never hurt her!! Why can't you believe me?" Kagome turned her head the opposite direction. "Why can't you believe Sango?! Inuyasha believe what you want, Miroku just wants to use you!!"  
  
Sango ran quickly through the forest, never turning back, as she held her boomerang over her shoulder, as she ran through the dark forest. "I'm never going back! I'm not staying there so Miroku can hurt me!!" She cried as she continued running until she felt her feet slip underneath her as her face slid into the dirt. She lifted her head up from the dirt, as she caught from her eye and shadowy figure as she began to cry tears, as it grew bigger. "Please stay away from me!!"  
  
( well Sango has left because she doesn't want to be at risk by getting hurt by Miroku. Only Inuyasha believes Miroku, and he has gone to find her on his own, to tell her himself he'd never hurt her, and never did it! Will everything turn out? Please read and review) 


	9. Sango's fate

Sango had her hands buried into the ground, as Miroku fled with Kirara into the dark, murky forest where she pleaded when she had seen an unlikely shadow behind her.  
  
"Please stay away from me!!!" She screamed as she felt a cold hand on her back tighten as felt her clothing grow tighter, as her material was grasped into the person's hands. Just felt the dirt on her face, and the grip as she held her boomerang with ease. "Damn you let go of me!!!" She screamed as she chucked her boomerang as he it cut through only the trees that grasped her clothing that left a tear. She felt her heart beat so quick, trying to catch her breath as she noticed a broken branch had gotten her, that left her paranoid. "No matter what happens I'm not going back. I was fine on my own to begin with, I don't need to get hurt again." She thought as she suddenly heard Miroku's voice hollering from the distance as she froze hearing sticks breaking. "Sango? Sango!! Please come back!!!"  
  
Sango shook her head hastfully as Miroku walked quietly through the forest with Kirara transformed walking beside him faithfully looking for Sango of her mysterious disappearance. Miroku placed his staff down, and rubbed his hands through Kirara's fur with a sigh. "Hopefully nothing happened to her..." They continued trailed through the thick forest as Miroku came to a halt when he heard a light branch snap in half. Sango saw his staff swiftly in the direction where she was, as Miroku then noticed her face. "Over here!!" Sango caught her breath and ran afoot, with all the branches in her face, as Miroku dashed behind her as she feared his presentance. "No, get the hell away from me Miroku!!" She cried as he was directly behind her almost in arm's length as she continued darting wildly through the forest. "Sango, please reason with me!!" She shook her head as she blindly ran for her life, as she kept running until she felt her feet dangling, and her feet coming from underneath her, with a huge scream as she grabbed a single vine as she noticed a mysterious cliff, that was dark and look like it had no end.  
  
Her scream got louder as she felt her hands slip slowly off the vine, placing her feet to get a grip to get up, as she nervously was looking down to her fate, as tears dramatically rolled down her eyes, just like when she saw her family attacked by demons as her eyes casted open to reality when it hit her. "So give up while you can Sango. Your family died, your brother is possessed and your likely to fall victim next. So there is no use of fighting me off anymore, because your going to be the next victim." The words she remembered that rolled off Miroku's tongue, and she knew she had became a victim herself and his words did not lie. Miroku finally saw her at the edge of the cliff screaming for her life as he leaned down with shock and horror in his eyes, as he threw his hand out to her. "Sango, please grab my hand despite what you think right now!" Sango sat there hearing the awful words re-enter her mind that she would likely fall victim just like the rest of her family had. She shook her head reassuring she was able to get up, but felt her fingers slip more as she screamed louder. "Please Sango, I love you I don't want anything to happen to you! Just please grab my hand!!" Miroku yelled looking at her as she shook her head and felt her fingers just barely latch on to his, as he grinned when he held her fingers tightly ready to pull her up. Sango just grinned with delight, until she felt herself her fingers slip. "Sango, I won't let go I promise.. Please Trust me..." Sango began to grin as all of a sudden she felt her fingers slip, as she slowly fell backwards with Miroku becoming distant, with her hands out in the air, and tears rolling down her eyes. " Maybe he was right I was destined to be next... "  
  
( Well is she dead? Or is she?? I know really rough cliff hanger but you'll find out next chapter, just don't flip on me!!) 


	10. Sango's Tears

Kagome quietly fought with Inuyasha about Sango's situation she was in, as it had already became another cold night, as Kagome huffed as she noticed from a distance, Inuyasha stood there playing with Shippo, or teasing Shippo. Kagome sat there leaning against the hut, keeping her eye on Inuyasha with a smile on his face, and hoping for Sango to return back. " I didn't mean to fight with Inuyasha about this. There's enough problems going around, he doesn't need mine." Kagome thought as she placed her fingers through her hair as the wind gently blew on her face. " I've fought enough with Inuyasha already, it's about time I ran away myself, back to my own time." She thought as she heard her voice. "What are you kidding? Running away isn't going to solve anything!!" She shook her head after hearing her guilty thoughts as she ran into the hut grabbing her heavy overloaded bag as she looked back at Inuyasha. "There's enough going on, I think I'm creating a bigger problem."  
  
Kagome quietly watching Inuyasha play with Shippo as Kagome turned away and ran through the forest back towards the well back to her own time. "I need a break from here. After poor Sango getting hurt, and Inuyasha believing Miroku didn't do anything? Now me and Inuyasha are fighting again. Maybe for now I'm better off back at home..."  
  
Shippo quietly drifted away from Inuyasha, as he grew angry. "Where, are you going?! Were not done!!!" Shippo trailed away shaking his head and turning back. "I'm going to talk to Kagome!" Shippo wandered towards the hut as he looked around anxiously for Kagome as he saw where her bag laid it had disappeared as Shippo ran back out.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome's gone back to the well!! Everybody is gone now!! Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kagome!!What did you do this time!!" He yelled as Inuyasha tapped his fingers and placed his head against his hand and looked over at the runt. "Nothing of your concern Shippo. Get your nose out of my business alright?!" Shippo just turned around angered as Inuyasha sat apart from him with the thought of Kagome running back to the well.  
  
"Hmph.. She can stay in her own time for now. She wants me to agree with her that Miroku actually hurt Sango! I don't believe he did and she has to fight about it! For now it's better she stays there cause I'm not coming back to get her either." Inuyasha quietly thought as he saw Kirara walk out of the thick forest with something in her mouth as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow wondering where Miroku had gone to. "Where's Mir-" His sentence stopped as he looked closely at Kirara with a sad look with something clamped in it's mouth. "Wait, these are... Sango's and Miroku's!!!" He looked closely at the material a ripped piece of Sango's clothing, and Miroku's ripped half of clothing.... "Oh no...  
  
"I'm getting Kagome!!" He yelled back as Kirara stayed still as Inuyasha dashed through the well, as Kagome remained inside unpacking her bags with a scowl on her face placing her hairdryer to her hair after a cold shower. Suddenly she heard something open her window as she placed down the hair dyer and looked at Inuyasha who was short of breath, with a serious worried face that concerned Kagome. "Why did you come here?" Inuyasha caught his breath looking up at Kagome who was dressed in her black shorts and a blue halter top. "Kagome, I know you left because we fought but something has gone wrong..." Kagome stopped unpacking as she looked at him. "What happened?" Inuyasha shook his head and placed Kagome on his back towards the well. "That doesn't matter let's go!!"  
  
They hurried as they followed Kirara who alertively ran through the forest as Kagome and Inuyasha stumbled along with Kirara raced through the forest, as Kagome ran as fasr as she could. Kirara stopped at the edge of the cliff, as Kagome almost flew down as Inuyasha's grabbed her arm and pulled her safely in towards him as he placed his arms around her carefully, as she almost began to cry. "Inuyasha... " She said catching her breath as she leaned her head against Inuyasha with her heart beating fast. " Kagome, Kirara found these at the end of the cliff..." He opened his hands and showed Kagome the two different ripped materials that were both Sango's and Miroku's. Kagome held them in her hand as her eyes opened wide almost in tears putting the pieces together. "Don't tell me that they are both dead!!" Inuyasha quietly stood still as he placed Kagome's head down. " We haven't seen them for a while Kagome, something happened to them." Kagome was ready to cry thinking they fell off the cliff. "Inuyasha tell me they didn't...Inuyasha??? Inuyasha!!!"  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome start to cry, as they looked over into the endless dark pit as Kirara sat sadly in Kagome's lap looking over the edge as Kagome buried her head into his chest. "Inuyasha they are gone aren't they?" Kagome cried as he held her close trying to calm her down not exactly knowing the answer. "Kagome, I don't know...I really don't..." Inuyasha felt her bury her head into his Kimono as she began to burst out tears and sobbed harder than ever. She looked up at Inuyasha with the tears glistening from her eyes as Inuyasha held her quietly. "They can't be, they just can't!!" Inuyasha held her tightly as there was no sign of them anywhere they had went. Inuyasha placed her long black hair back, and smoothly kissing her on the cheek, "Listen Kagome, we'll wait back at the hut, and see if they do return." He lightly grinned as he held his hand out to Kagome, as he wiped her tears as she grew happy for the moment. " Thanks Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered as they both headed back with Kagome on Inuyasha's back, quietly returning the kiss back.  
  
Sango laid motionless at the bottom of cliff, practically dead down below to the very pit where the thorns grew and bodies and bones hidden in the deep darkness it's self. Sango glared around opening her eyes, with her body crushed as she stood shocked looking around badly wounded. "Why am I not dead?" She thought amazing only remember her falling down but something had stopped her fall, and from dying. She saw her boomerang smashed to pieces on the dark soil, as she tried pulling herself out of the bones and the thorns. She noticed in alittle bit a light she saw a body down on the ground, as she tried moving. Her wounds were bad as she struggled pulling herself further to the body. "I refuse to die..." She thought as she coughed from the dirt and managed her way to inspect the body that laid close beside her. She wiped the dirt off the face and recognized his face covering her mouth in shock and terror of who it was. " Miroku!!! He must of fallen down after I did!!!!" She gazed over Miroku who was buried and looked completely dead as Sango placed her hand on him trying to see if he was alive. "Miroku...Miroku? Miroku!! Please get up!!!" She cried sobbing as she pushed him slightly hoping his eyes would light up, towards hers. "I hate him for what he did, but I don't want him dead!!! Miroku!!!!" She screamed noticing his whole body was motionless, as she began to sob harder laying her head down on his chest closing her eyes. "Miroku, please don't be dead, Please!!"  
  
She quietly held on to his hands burying her head into his chest, hoping he'd wake up with a smile at her like he always did, or expected to be groped by him as much as she hated it. "Miroku, your gone..." She thought as she looked up from the cliff looking back at Miroku who laid quietly in the end as Sango wiped her tears giving her last thoughts and memories to him, as she laid her head down and began to cry some more. "Miroku, I miss you...I always will...."  
  
( I know this is getting very dramatic... but is Miroku actually dead, or could he be alive? Well that's for me to know and you guys to find out next chapter!!!) 


	11. sweet kisses

Sango lastly said as she grabbed small pink flowers that she found, and placed them against him as she sobbed and cried her last tear. She felt warmth, and his hand gently around her opening his eyes with a gracefully smile. "Miroku!! Your alive??" Miroku began to grin with a smile on his face as he placed her hair back from her face. "Somehow.. I lost my grip from up there I'm lucky to be alive Sango, and so are you." He grinned as Sango looked away as she looked back at Miroku, as he looked at her who still seemed scared of him. "Sango listen, when we get out of here I promise you something... I know you hate me right now.. But please trust me..." Sango went against everything that happened and somehow gave in to him. " Hmm alright." Miroku just grinned and quietly kissed her on the cheek as she turned around with a light smile on her face.  
  
Kagome laid crying herself to sleep in Inuyasha's arms as he made Shippo disappear with Kirara for awhile to go get some fruits and leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Kagome felt the warmth of the fire, watching it spark up and light up the sky, as he felt Kagome yawn and turn the other direction as he slowly tucked her hair behind her ears. "Kagome are you awake yet?" He whispered as she shook her head and looked up strangely at him, with a half smile. "Somewhat.. when did I fall asleep?" Inuyasha grinned as he held her tightly. "Maybe an hour or so..You feeling better now?" She sighed and looked back at Inuyasha hugging him with a delighted smile. " Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you the whole time earlier over what was happening. I can't force you, to believe certain things." Inuyasha grinned joking around. "But I know I can make you believe you love me, right?" Kagome began to blush red trying to come up with a good answer and she nervously gave a light joking around hit. "In your dreams!" She laughed as Inuyasha gazed over her smiling as he held her closer and her face lit completely red. "Maybe but I don't have to dream..." He commented as he leaned Kagome calmly back and started tickling her as she began laughing, as he slowly pressed his lips against hers roughly. Calmly she placed her arms over his neck and kissed back as they heard familiar voices. "Wow, I didn't know you two liked each other...that much."  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes as Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku standing side by side with wounds as Inuyasha jumped away from her as Kagome fell down. "Kagome what did you think you were doing?!" She just looked back at him with a glaring face. "What were you doing!?" They continued arguing as Miroku grinned and stepped in. "To put it simply what were both of you doing?" Both just turned away each other as Kagome hugged Sango tightly and Miroku as Inuyasha just watched with a grin on his face. "I thought you guys were gone!" Kagome commented as they shook they're heads. "Nah, I actually fell down from the cliff and somehow me and Miroku managed to survive." Sango said bluntly as she looked over at Miroku. "He didn't do anything to you did he?!" Sango grinned. "Nope, but I have lost a lot of trust in him."  
  
"Sango, Miroku your wounds!!" Kagome commented as she took them in the hut and bandaged the wounds carefully as Miroku grinned at Inuyasha who sat there eating some left over Ramen. "I knew you had something for lady Kagome..." Inuyasha just began blushing and turned the opposite direction. " Never...." He commented as Miroku laughed as Sango quietly was bandaged and began to rest as Miroku began to yawn and call it quits. "Shippo and Kirara quietly returned and rested in Sango's arms. Night..." Kagome commented as she slept close near Inuyasha, who was still wide awake.  
  
Miroku quietly woken up, as he couldn't get to sleep. He was surprised he actually found himself alive, also Sango. He looked down as he had woken up Sango who gazed at him tiredly. "Sango..." He whispered softly in her ear, as she fixed her sloppy black hair and grinned at him entranced. " Come with me." He swiftly walked outside of the hut, as he sat in front of the beautiful lake that hit the moon light. Sango didn't feel like she could trust him, but her heart was pounding and butterflies were in her stomach. She couldn't deny the fact that she had still loved him.  
  
Sango held on to his hand, as they quietly let go sitting side by side as he grinned at her with delight gazing at her beauty. "We don't get to be along often now do we?" Sango face turned scarlet as she silently nodded feeling his hands lure her into him. "I really have a lot to say to you Sango, something important that I could never speak out in the open with the others to you..." Sango gave a lighten look as he slowly embraced her as she felt her face with warmth, and blushing red as ever. She felt his hands grope her expecting a hit, but instead she nervously laughed it off allowing him. "Sango, I know you may think I love other women but the fact is... You make me do some stupid things sometimes." She began to glare at him for a moment, "Does that explain the groping part?" Miroku fell silent and refused to mention anything towards that comment. Miroku was a sweet talker, but he couldn't express how he felt for her, he only grinned and gazed at her.  
  
The moon shimmered across the lake, as fireflies light up the unknown surrounds as Miroku and Sango never felt so happy and Sango began to feel trust for Miroku once again. He quietly grabbed her hand softly holding it, as her eyes opened wide looking down and looking at his face, as though he was enchanted. "Sango, there is something I couldn't hesitate to ask you, only that it would be me and you. Sango, there's something that's been in the back of my mind and I've waited so long to tell you. Sango will you bare my child?"  
  
She knew he had said that to every women, but the look in his eyes made her truly think about it hard, as she began blushing delighted to hear him actually ask her. "Miroku and I? Together? Is that even possible?" She thought, about all those different other women at the side as she dreaded at the thought for a moment. She felt her blush and in a mix of tears as she gazed up at him. "You really mean it? Honestly Miroku?" Miroku began to laugh amused grinning at her. "Of course I mean it Sango. I just didn't want to bring it up in front of the others." Sango became bashful as she cocked her head in the other direction, twirling her finger in the water having visions of them together. Slowly he held her hand leaning in closer, laying over her with a smile whispering, "This will make up your mind."  
  
She felt his lip touch hers and his hands on her, as she felt her eyes widen and calmly shutting them. She placed her arms over his neck, for moments lips together deepening the kiss with every minute.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha quietly watched the whole time, as Kagome was ready to cry considering the way she was when they saw how they were. Inuyasha just seemed angry that Miroku had a lot more charm, and felt like he couldn't pull anything off like that. "Inuyasha don't you think that's cute?" He huffed laughing for a moment his eyes glaring at the sight. "Only if that was me..." Kagome began to laugh as she leaned against Inuyasha who blushed as he placed his hands through her hair gently. "Inuyasha, now that we are alone..." Inuyasha places her to the ground as he grins. "Exactly what I had in mind..."  
  
Inuyasha whispers adding something in, "When are we going to have a child?"  
  
( aww how cute! Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku... well you'll see how things go...please read and review!) 


	12. A moment to wait for

Kagome began to feel her heart jump when she heard that actual question came from Inuyasha's mouth. She honestly couldn't see herself having a child with him, but then again she could never see him out of the picture at all. "Inuyasha, you being serious?" Inuyasha winter white hair draped over his shoulders, as he placed his arms around her, leaned her head against his chest feeling her face go scarlet when he looked at her with a childish grin. "We've come so close Kagome. Before I couldn't see it but now I can. Maybe in time we will..." Inuyasha gave her a light kiss on the cheek as she both blushed as he wrapped his arms around her securely. He softly whispered in her ear, "This is between me and you alright?" Kagome was out of words and she calmly agreed, thinking how things would go if they were to both have a child together. "A moment I can wait for.." Kagome thought, considering both had come along way to even mention it.

Sango still sat beside him, at the edge of the lake feeling his hand over lap hers. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange and purple with the sun just setting, and a cool breeze against her neck. She was surprised such a pervert, and hardly dedicated guy would actually promise he'd be with her.Also, ask her to bare his child.For once he wasn't being a perve about it like Sango would have expected. Sango began to laugh as he drew her eyes away from the sunset and staring into Miroku's dark brown eyes. "So, your just not saying this.. You actually mean you love me Miroku? No other women?" There was a long pause as she expected to see the guilty look on Miroku's face, but surprisingly there was none. He carefully grabbed her hand and looked up at her with a gracefully smile, she'd never seen in her life. " Well maybe I did but not anymore.. I really care about you..It may be hard to believe but I mean it!" Sango face's grew with happiness and excitement that he actually meant the words that he said. " So, you don't have to worry Sango, believe me."

Sango felt relieved and happy that Miroku actually cared. She never thought she'd hear those words come out of his mouth, knowing how he was like. She noticed Miroku and her weren't the only ones who came along way. She looked behind seeing Inuyasha and Kagome from a distance sitting on the cliff surrounded by forest, seeing Kagome's blushing face while Inuyasha steadily held her in his arms.

Night had slowly passed by, as the beautiful colored sky had turned black only seeing the stars shining through. Sango found herself awaking up asleep on his lap, while he stood awake with his hands through her hair staring right out into the lake. "Miroku? How long was I asleep?" She said sleepily as Miroku gave a light grin as she began rubbing her eyes. "Not that long..Kagome brought those beds from her time to use..." He was preferring to sleeping bags as Kagome was awake laying them out, with Inuyasha's red Kimono over her. Sango gave a light smile and looked at Miroku with a curious look. "When are you going to sleep?" He just grinned, "Not for awhile anyways..." Sango just gave him a light hug as she headed off towards Kagome as Inuyasha began to walk and keep Miroku company.

Both of the boys sat at the edge of the lake, as Sango placed herself under the warm red sleeping bag. Sango couldn't stop staring at Miroku, as Kagome drank her water and sat along side Sango.

"I can't believe he actually asked you to bare his child!" Kagome said with excitement, excited that Miroku was being serious for once in his life. Sango just looked the opposite direction turning scarlet red as Kagome sat there with a cheery look on her face hugging her with joy. "You aren't the only who got asked..." Kagome whispered as Sango looked straight at Kagome. "Inuyasha, actually asked you?" Kagome began to blush trying to hid the expression that made Sango grin and smile at the thought of Inuyasha asking her. "Ya, after Miroku asked you somehow Inuyasha had the guts to ask me. I thought he was kidding!" Sango and Kagome laid there with a beaming smile, thinking how life would be with the two side by side.

Kagome could see Inuyasha actually being gentle with a kid. She remembering when the guys at her school had to look after younger kids they're attitudes changed from being angry and teasing, actually caring and playing around with younger kids. She could definitely see that Inuyasha was able to do it, and could already see his dogs ears getting pulled.

Sango could see exactly the same thing with Miroku.

Miroku and Inuyasha quietly stood at the edge of the lake, with Inuyasha running his fingers through the ice cold water with a hidden grin on his face, while Miroku sat in serenity. "So you asked Sango, and it actually went well?" Miroku only had a shinning grin planted upon his face, playing with the small flowers between his thumb and his index finger. It was a smile, that Inuyasha had never seen before. A smile that meant something for once in his life. "I'm surprised it did..." Inuyasha began to blush and looked down at the ground, running his fingers in a circular motion through the long ivory colored grass. "For once I could ask Kagome what I wanted to.. without being held back..." Inuyasha mentioned, as Miroku was brought attention to the enchanted looking half demon. "What did you ask her? That you've been waiting all this time to ask?"

Inuyasha began to blush, and held his head up high with a peaceful grin that was hard to ignore. "I asked Kagome the same question as well.. Something I wanted to ask her from the beginning, but I just couldn't. But I'm glad I did.." Miroku began to grin and looked at him with a sneaky smile, while gazing up at the stars. "When is that going to happen?" Inuyasha began to get angry and blushed something Miroku could have kept to himself, that broke the peace. Inuyasha just turned his hands into fists while he looked at his friend along side of him. "Whenever it does!! Mind your business Miroku..." Miroku just smiled and looked past the lake, feeling a light breeze blow past as the girls slept peacefully.

Inuyasha had a light smile on his face, that he was glad that he had met Kagome, even though were nothing alike. Not from the same era, not even the same species exactly. But he didn't care, he loved her anyways.

( Please R&R)


	13. Sango's shivers

Sango began to feel her body shiver, as she snuggled up as best as she could in the sleeping bag, Kagome provided for her. Inuyasha was found sleeping soundly with his sword secure in his left hand, and his head uncomfortably against the bark of the tree, with his legs dangling over and sleeping with an angered look on his face.

Miroku hadn't fallen asleep, he was too overwhelmed about what was going on between himself and Sango that left him wide awake with an happy feeling, something he never felt before. He laid his staff against his lap, and looked over towards Sango shivering as he gave a light grin and stumbled over towards her. "Sango, Sango..." He whispered until Sango's tired eyes met with his loving eyes. She felt herself blink and jump in the presence of Miroku who gave a light smile as she lifted her head from her pillow with delight. "Yes, Miroku?" Miroku slowly began untying his bows from his robe as Sango used her hand as a shield. "Miroku what the hell are you doing?" She questioned as he began to laugh and looked at her with a smile. " I saw you were shivering so I thought you could use my robe. Sango I have other things underneath..." Sango's face began to go scarlet as Miroku lowered her hand and laid his arm out with the robe hanging from his fingertips. "Thanks Miroku." Sango commented as she stood up draping the bluish-purplish robe that she adored on him, now laying on her. She began tying up the robe as Miroku began to gleam with a smile on his face.

"Miroku, what? Do I look dumb in it? Is that why you have that look?" Miroku began to grim shaking his head, as though Sango suspected something childish from Miroku even though he sure looked mature. Miroku began to place his warm hands around her waist, with his head against her shoulders as she felt herself shiver, feeling safe and secure with the embrace. She felt his hair against her neck, as her eyes opened wide blushing with each move and word of Miroku. "You look beautiful Sango. Would I lie to you about that?" Silence slowly fell between the two, as he began to slowly pull her ponytail down as her long brown radiant fell to her shoulders. Sango lightly gave a smile, as her hand lightly rested on his neck from behind, "I can't believe this is happening. Miroku and I together like this? I thought it was something that would never happen, or I'd have to wait for...I thought we were just friends before, but now I can see it's more than that."

The whole night was lit around them, as fireflies flew through the air. It was the oddest sensation Sango ever felt, but it felt so right. She slightly began to tilt her hand, as her eyes stared into his feeling her smile ear to ear. She lightly placed her slender hands on his face, as she laughed with joy. "Miroku, I could never really seeing us do this before..." She felt her sentence cut off as he lightly touched her face in return as he finished her sentence. "But now you can..."

She began to stare straight into his eyes, as she blushed when his hands touched her glowing red face. She knew it was obvious now, they were both in love and nothing else was going to change that for them. His hands lightly slipped away and brought her closer against him, as she felt herself blush even more with every moment. Slowly he grinned and closed his eyes lightly diving in for a kiss, as Sango felt herself in bliss and happiness, as Miroku began deepening the kiss even more. For what seemed like hours was only minutes, as she felt Miroku pull away when he heard a noise from the distance of the shadows that even awoke the demon. "Miroku, what's amatter?" Miroku looked at her with a soft smile, and a tense face as he grabbed his staff and hurried. "Sango it isn't that believe me. I heard something lurking behind the bushes. Stay put and promise me that!"

Sango felt his arms latch away from her waists, as she felt so unsafe now. She felt herself shiver in the coldness as Miroku began running into the dark shadows of the forest, leaving Sango standing in the coldness, rushing through the forest.

Sango listened to his vary word, as she stood nervously and patiently waiting at the foot of the forest, as her long brown hair began to get tangled from the blow of the wind. She could only stare, being nervous how quiet it was and how long Miroku was taking. She felt something rub against her foot as she almost screamed and jumped, when she noticed it was Kirara against her foot. "Oh it's just you Kirara.." She said with a grin on her face picking up the small fox like demon in her arms, as Sango's face began again to looked worried.

They both sat in silence, as she began nervously petting Kirara, as Kirara could see her fingers tremble.

"Kirara, he's been gone along time..Maybe something happened to him..Wait, Miroku can take care of himself Sango.." She thought with worry, as she began tapping her foot only to watch the trees sway in the wind from the forest, that brought a chill through her spine, as Kirara stopped purring with delight. Sango's brown hair blew, as she held Kirara tight a night that reminded her of her village getting destroyed. She remembered hiding from the demons that stalked her village, holding on to Kirara tight in her arms trying so hard not to whimper. She remembered being that scared girl, hidden in the closet with her eyes shut tight holding Kirara knowing her family was dead. Her village wasn't once destroyed but twice, but the first was something that scared her at the very thought.

"Kirara, please protect please.. Don't let them hurt me.." She opened her eyes quickly, gaining her breath realized the thought of when her village was destroyed, and she was found but somehow she was lucky. She began to shake her head, "I'm not letting anything like that happen.. I know Miroku told me to stay put for my safety but no way, am I gonna stand on Kirara..." She swiftly grabbed her boomerang over her shoulders and Kirara bouncing in her arms each time she picked up the pace as she dashed into the forest. "I'm not standing back.. Where ever Miroku goes I am.. That's how it will always be..No matter what happens."

Sango began flying through the branches, and the dark damp forest hardly seeing a foot in front of her, as she continued flying blindly heavily breathing with each step she took.

She began to scream, when she felt herself trip into mud as Kirara walked along side as Sango hopped on with worries and deadly thoughts of what could have happened to Miroku. "He better be alright...Miroku! Miroku! Answer me please!! Miroku?!" She began thinking of Miroku laying injured on the ground in a gruesome way as she began to shake her head. "No, that's not going to happen. I won't let it!!" Sango yelled as they flew deeper into the forest as Sango began intensely grabbing Kirara feeling nervous and uneasy of the thoughts of Miroku she wished, never went through her head.

She began to feel herself panic, she couldn't let him wander all by himself she knew if she did something could happen, and she wasn't going to risk that either. She still screamed his name, but no response came to her. Only the sounds of crows laughing in the distance that made her feel uneasy and brought her back horrible visions and memories. " Please be alright Miroku!!"

She began to feel herself loose grip on Kirara, as Kirara began to stumble down to the ground as Sango found herself lifting herself from the ground. She couldn't see Kirara anymore, not behind her. "Kirara? Kirara where are you?" She began to scream loosing so many things that were close to her. She felt herself stand in the middle of the dark forest, trying to wave her hand past her face, but she could see nothing but an outline.

Her heart began to beat rapidly, as she felt blood seep from her left arm from a hideous fall feeling alone, threatening whatever could be with her boomerang held up high.

"What's going on???" She began to cry, as she felt herself nervously glance in all direction feeling unsafe without Miroku's arms around her waist, or him fighting along side with her.

She began to hear noises around her everywhere as she began to feel nervous and then relaxed. "It's probably just Kirara, or Miroku. Come on this isn't funny!" She began to nervously laugh as nothing appeared, only the sound in her ears. She began to nervously walk, hearing the sound trailing behind her steadily and stopped when she placed her foot down. She began to make fists feeling tears ready to stream down her eyes. "Miroku? This isn't funny!! If this is one of your sick twisted jokes you can stop right now you hear me?! Miroku!?" She began to feel the forest grow bigger, as she began to run the only instinct she had was to run as fast as she could. " I gotta get out of here, something isn't right..."

She began running faster and faster, as the noise in the distance began to pick up and chasing her the faster she began to run. "Leave me alone!!" She began to scream as she felt herself blindly fall over a broken tree, falling into the ground wincing in pain and crying tears. She began to tighten her eyes, as the noise slowly disappeared, as she sighed with relief. "Finally, it's gone.." As she went to stand she felt something against her shoulders. She thought it was a branch, but the hand felt ice cold as she began to shiver. "That isn't no tree branch..." Her face went blank as she stood still feeling the hand creep up on her shoulders. "I won't leave you alone..I can't.. I never will...."

( Please R&R)


End file.
